Warriors: The New Warrior
by Rylu
Summary: Edited. Twoleg into Cat. I suck at sums XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Leaving Home  
I arose out of bed one day to be greeted by razor-sharp claws.  
"Hershey, get off…" I said groggily to her brown cat. Ever since Rusty ran away, this cat had been torturing me.  
Hershey jumped off of my bed. I looked around her room. The orange wallpaper had three windows, and quite a few posters of rock bands like Skillet. I jumped off of bed and went to the bathroom. My long black hair was a mess, and my green eyes were tired.  
I brushed her hair and went downstairs to find a broken bowl on the kitchen floor.  
"Dang it, Hershey." I said and cleaned it up.  
I decided to look for Rusty- Again- after I ate and did her morning chores. She left a note on the bathroom counter saying- Gone to play with Sasha, be back at 8:00.  
I climbed on my bike and rode into the forest. My bike soon threw her off, so I had to walk. I felt a bang on her head, and then everything went dark.

A bluish gray cat stood in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked.  
"No one." She replied, a she from the voice. Wait, voice?  
"Do you wish to be a cat?"  
"Well…. Not really." I said.  
"To bad." She said sympathy in her voice as she padded away.  
I woke with a start. Weird dream. I stretched my hands and un-sheathed my claws. Wait, claws? I was staring at a fuzzy black paw. I screamed, or yowled.  
I looked myself over. Hm, I'm kinda cute. I was all black, and had vicious long claws. Then I smelled something. Cats! I dove for a tree as I saw a ginger tom and another ginger she-cat with a white paw, both with intense green eyes.  
I guess they smelled me.  
"Hey, you!" The tom shouted.  
"What?" I responded.  
"Why are you in ThunderClan territory?" The she-cat mewed.  
"I missed the markers, I guess." I lied.  
"Liar, come with us." The tom said.  
We reached a bush and I saw two other cats, a gray one with darker gray stripes, and another gray one with pretty blue eyes that seemed glazed.  
"Loner!" the one with the blue eyes yowled.  
"Shhh, Jayfeather! Firestar has her!" The other gray one mewed.  
"Hi… I'm Cali." I introduced myself.  
"I'm Firestar, the other ginger one's Squirrelflight, the older gray one is Graystripe, and you have met Jayfeather, the blind wonder."  
I smiled. So that's why his eyes were glazed.  
"Hey, you want to join our clan? We could always use a nice, young she-cat!" Firestar offered.  
I nodded, slowly at first, but then fast. "Yes! I would love to!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spiderpaw

_The blue-gray she-cat was there again. "Why did you do this to me?!" I screamed._

_"You are destined to save the clans, Cali Alisha Johnson."_

_-Flashback-_

A small girl with long black hair and green eyes picked up a fire red kitten and held him in her arms.

"He's perfect, mommy!" She said, and took the kitten inside. "I think I'll name you Rusty!" She said. Rusty purred- he liked this place, there was a blue couch with a flat-screen TV in front of it, and he was still going to explore.

The girl let Rusty go, and he dashed around his new home, exploring.

_-End of Flashback-_

_"Why…" I sobbed, at least I had my human form here. Now that I thought about it, I really missed Dad and my friends._

_"I am Bluestar" The she-cat said, before fading away…_

I mewed in surprise.

She had told me her name. I had to talk to Firestar! It was a bit before dawn, and I decided to get some food. I sniffed through the fresh-kill pile, Sandstorm had taken me on a tour yesterday. Today we were going hunting. I grabbed a small mouse and settled at the entrance to the Apprentices' den. Spiderpaw came out of the den and grabbed a robin. He sat beside me to eat and struck up a conversation.

"So… How do you like ThunderClan?" He asked.

"I love it!" I meowed and took a bite out of my mouse.

"I'm glad. Do you like any cats yet? A cat like you would certainly get a few cute toms." A voice said. I turned around to see Whitepaw.

"Ummm…" I couldn't say that I liked Spidrpaw in front of him!

"Nope. Not yet." I lied.

"Hm… well you are hanging out with a cute one." She smirked, and if I were human my face would be as red as a rose. Same with Spiderpaw, I noted.

**Okay, guys. Any ideas? I. Don't. Know. What. To. Write. The one that gives me a good plot gets a stuffed animal! No joke! Give me Ur email address after I approve, Email me Ur address, and you will get a Stuffed animal!**

**(My e-mail address is toritag02 , btw)**


End file.
